


Road less taken

by Kimiko_Akashiya



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Kinda AU because OCs, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiko_Akashiya/pseuds/Kimiko_Akashiya
Summary: What if  besides your regular Phantom Thieves, there would be another small group of Metaverse Users trying to reform society?Sometimes they even cross paths with our Phantom Thieves of Hearts.Follow this small group of 4 Persona users on their journey.(This Story is based on the OCs of 3 friends of mine and my own OC.It is not beta'd, also english isnt my first language)





	1. Of Phans, Blobs and talking Cats

**Author's Note:**

> The Story is based on 4 OCs of 3 friends of mine and of course my own. We currently play Persona 5 via Discord together and have so much fun, that I wanted to make a story with our own characters.
> 
> This is not beta'd and English isn't my first language, so I am sorry for the errors and I hope they are not too much xD

In front of the big screen on the Scramble Crossing in Shibuya stood a young girl with red brownish hair. She was nervously staring at her phone, then looking around her and back to her phone. Why she was so nervous? She was going to meet with some of her online friends for the first time. She met them on the Phantom Aficionado Site, Phan-Site for short. The girl was wondering how those people would look. She knew that they were high school students, just like her, but that was all. Damn, she forgot something! How would they identify each other? They didn't talk about that, when they set up their meeting. Why was she only thinking about this now? She looked around once more, maybe she could see people looking for someone? She could just ask them then.

"_Maybe it's best if I write them…_" As she wanted to look on her phone again she noticed someone she knew. He looked like he was in a hurry. "_Isn't that… Sakamoto-senpai?_" He was running towards a small, dark alleyway. Somehow she found that strange. Well, she had heard that he was a strange guy and someone you best not associate with, but it still interested her. "_Well… I'm just looking if I can find him… no harm done and the others aren't here yet…_" she told herself and slowly walked toward the alleyway.

On the other side was the entrance to the train station. She saw the blond hair of her upperclassman vanish down the stairs. "_Oh… he just didn't want to miss the train… stupid me…_" The girl laughed at herself. She wanted to turn around and head back when she suddenly felt something. She looked around. The air seemed a lot thicker but it still looked like everything was normal but… She closed eyes. Yes, she wasn't imagine things, she heard strange cries from the train station. "_Maybe… I'll take a little peek…_" She was one of the girls that had to know everything, once something piqued her interest and right now, she wanted to know what the source of those screams was.

Slowly she descended down the stairs to the train station and with each step became clearer that something was off. When she arrived at the first platform everything was different. The normally human filled station was now empty. Everything was in this strange red color and artery-like things grew on the walls. "_Ew… What the hell is this… what happened here?_" Somehow… the atmosphere scared her. Maybe she should just head back again and pretend that she didn't see anything. Could they be shooting some kind of horror movie? Then again… nobody was here. The screams were gone too. The only thing she heard was… wait? It sounded like a cat imitating the noises of a car engine. Slowly she took a few steps towards the escalator which lead down to the tracks. Yes… that really was a cat alright. "_Maybe it's scared_" the girl with the red brownish hair said to herself. Should she go down to check on it? She wasn't sure… what if it was dangerous? Then again, she couldn't let the poor cat suffer…

She took a deep breath and went down the stillstanding escalator. It was dark… and a bit cold? She couldn't describe it, but it felt really strange. Like a ghost breathing down her neck. No, she couldn't back down now! "_I'll… just run in there, grab the cat and get out… that's the plan…_" she said to herself, trying to boost up her confidence a little bit. One step at a time she went into the dark abyss. Her whole body was shaking in fear but she just kept going. To her dismay, the sound of the cat grew distant.

Great… She looked around. Everything looked the same, how was she supposed to find her way back… "I_ guess… I'll turn around and…_" She turned as she spoke but suddenly hit something. It felt… squishy? The girl looked up and what she saw made her freeze. A giant black blob with masks on it. It looked terrifying. It extended its hands and tried to reach for her. She screamed loudly and dodged it in the last second, only to run into another of those blobs. What where those things? The student shivered in fear."_P...please be a dream… let me wake up… quick!!!_", but her prayers weren't answered. She pressed her eyes shut and prepared to die but… the monsters didn't attack her? She looked up and saw a few masked people in front of her. "_Who... are…"_ "_No time for talkin'_ " said one of group, he was wearing a skull mask.

Now that she looked at them thoroughly… they all were wearing strange clothes and masks. One of them grabbed her and then pushed her behind him so he could protect her."_Okay, let's do this!_" said the blond haired girl in the red latex suit. "_Let's go Carmen!_" The mask on the girl vanished and a strange creature appeared behind her. The skull mask guy followed her. "_Captain Kidd!_" The red haired Girl looked at them dumbfounded. She knew the people behind those masks! Once the blobs that had attacked her vanished, so did the creatures the other two summoned. "_That was a close one. Joker? Is she alright?_"

Joker? The guy that shielded her nodded in approvement. "_Still, what's a person doin' in Mementos?_" _"I don't know. Normally, someone without the app should not be able to come here…_" The girl jumped back a bit. She looked down at her feet where she saw a small cat-like thing… and wait? Did it just talk?! "_What… what is going on here? What were those things and… and why are you wearing the strange clothes Sakamoto-senpai, Takamaki-senpai?_"

The skull masked guy looked at her. "_What the?! How does she know who we are?!_" The girl in latex shook her hair in annoyance. "_Well, for starters: We took off our masks to summon our Personas. Second: She wears a Shujin Uniform, she's from our school._" "_For real?!_" The still irritated girl looked at Joker. "_Ehm… How… can I get back? I'm done with this place…_" She wondered if this guy was also a Shujin student. "_What should we do? She saw us. What if tells everyone that we are the Phantom Thieves!_" "_Wait?! You guys are the Phantom Thieves?!_" The three, four if you count the cat, of them looked at the girl. The latex wearing girl, Takamaki, slapped her hand on her forehead. "_Great… Yell it even louder moron!_" "_Oh… you don't have to worry. I won't tell a soul! I am a big fan of you guys! I won't do anything to hurt you. Your secret is safe with me!_" It seemed as if the Phantom Thieves were unsure if they could trust her, but the Leader, Joker, looked at her and smiled. "_Alright_" She guessed that it meant that they would trust her. The four of them lead the student back to the entrance and made sure that she would go back outside. They themself stayed back in Mementos, as they called it. 

The girl with the red brownish hair stretched her hands and took in a big breath of fresh air. Yes, this felt how she knew it. This was normal. She closed her eyes and wanted to enjoy a bit more of this sweet, sweet normality when her phone indicated that she had a message. She took it out of her school bag and looked at the screen. It was one of the contacts she was supposed to meet. The girl unlocked her phone to answer, but something caught her eye. "_What is this strange app… I didn't install that!_" It was red and had an eyeball on it with a little star in the middle. "_Well, I can worry about that later! I have to hurry, they are waiting!_" She quickly ran towards their meeting point, hoping the guys she was about to meet would forgive her that she was late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Charater File 1 :)


	2. Character File - Akashiya Kimiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Files get edited as the stories progress 
> 
> EDIT, April 4th, 2020: added redrawn picture. also new phantom thief costume

_ **AKASHIYA KIMIKO** _  
  


ALSO KNOWN AS 

Fleur (Codename)

Kimi-chan (Maron & Kuraiko)

Little Angel (Vater)

JAPANESE NAME 

赤夜喜美子

フルール

喜美-ちゃん

天使

ROMAJI 

_ Akashiya Kimiko _

_ Furuuru _

_ Kimi-chan _

_ Tenshi _

AFFILIATION 

Metaverse User (Name yet to be decided)

DATE OF BIRTH 

early 2000s

AGE 

15

HEIGHT 

165 cm (5'4")

MELEE WEAPON 

Rapier

RANGED WEAPON 

Handgun

ARCANA 

Death

PERSONA 

Thanatos Picaro

THEME 

"Palette" 

[ https://youtu.be/8IlNgcyoVhk ](https://youtu.be/8IlNgcyoVhk)

"Pull the Trigger"

[ https://youtu.be/NLyznZmzPgA ](https://youtu.be/NLyznZmzPgA)

SHORT INFO 

Kimiko is a first year Student at Shujin Academy. She lives with her adoptive father, who is a policeman. Since he is not home that often, she takes care of herself by doing the housework. 

She has long red-brownish hair, which she always wears in a ponytail. She wears glasses because she is nearsighted, she needs them to read or recognize things that are far away. Kimiko usually wears her school uniform, but when she has a day off or during vacation, she resorts to dresses with differend flower patterns, but for some reason she always makes sure her back is covered.

In the Metaverse her costume is a black chinese dress with a sakura pattern on it. She wears black boots and neon green gloves. Her mask is black with pink accents. She also has no need for her glasses in the Metaverse and she doesn't wear her hair in a ponytail and it's color changes to a more red one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Chapter 1. Hopefully I can update soon


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko decides to find out more about Mementos

Kimiko was sitting on the dining table, slowly eating her breakfast, still half asleep. She hated having to wake up so early, but she needed to get to school soon. She looked up, when she heard the front door opening. Her father was finally home. The Girl looked up to the yawning man with the dark and messy hair. "_Morning little Angel_" "_Morning Dad_" she answered and got up, putting her plate into the dishwasher. "_You had a long night, you should go to sleep_" Her father just nodded and went straight to his bedroom. She sighed as she looked at the door her father went into. He had to do a lot of night shifts lately and she was worried that he overworked himself… She kinda got it, with all the Phantom Thieves stuff the police had a lot of work… still, she was thinking what the Thieves did was right! They helped with criminals the normal police would never catch! She helped to get Kamoshida to stop harrasing the female students! While she herself was lucky enough to not be one of his victimes, she felt for all those girls that were. Especially Suzui Shiho... Kimiko looked at the clock. Shoot! She was going to be late. The girl took her bag and ran out of the house. She didn't wanna get her teacher angry again!

After a long and boring morning full of lessons, it was finally lunchtime! Kimiko stormed out of her class. She needed to get downstairs quick or else she would not be able to grab a Melon Pan. All students were crazy about those things and it was always a bloodbath to get one. Damn this school's system of having the people's from class 1-A to 1-E on the third floor! As she was running downstairs, she suddenly bumped into someone. "_I'm so sorry!_" She quickly apologized. "_Oh, its you_" The girl with the red brownish hair looked up. "_Oh, Maebara-kun!_" It was one of the people she met yesterday, another fan of the Phantom Thieves and a student of class 1-C. "_Did you have something urgent to do?_" "_Oh right! Melon Pan!_" "_They are already out of Melon Pan_" Kimiko sighed. Today was not kind to her. Well, no use crying over spilled milk! "_Hey, Maebara-kun? Do you have some free time after school? I thought maybe we could meet up with Kitazawa-san and have another Phandom talk!_" Keiichi shook his head in denial. Well, wasn't that great? "_No problem! Another time_" Seemed like she had to go on her own now. What she wanted to do? She was going to investigate that strange phenomenon at the train station. Whatever that was, she was curious. She just needed to be cautious not to run in monsters like she did the day before. The girl with the reddish brown hair also wanted to know what that strange app was that appeared out of nowhere. When she opened it, the app said that she needed to name a person,a location and a distortion… She still wondered what it meant. After school, she would find out, with or without the help of her new friends! "_Okay… Mementos or whatever it is called… here I come!"_ As she returned to her class, no need to go down to the shop anymore since the Melon Pan were sold out, she didn't notice that there was someone standing at the corner of the stairs. "_Mementos… what a surprise…_" 

As she promised herself, Kimiko found herself at the train station after her classes had ended. She looked at her phone and opened the strange app. "_So… how does it work… Do I just… mh? Wait, there is something in the search history tab…_" There it was, Mementos, she knew the word. The place she wanted to go. "_Okay.. let's do this…_" With these words she activated the app. Just like the day before the air started feeling heavy and the walls were decorated with this strange vein-like things. "_Okay… off I go!"_ Kimiko descended onto the tracks and started following them slowly. She was cautious not to attract any of the black blob things that attacked her yesterday… which… was almost impossible considering that they were at every corner she took a turn on. But she didn't want to give up now… she wanted to know what was happening and she would find the answers she seeks! She was sure of it. 

"_Okay… just a few seconds… till he turns around aaaaaand… go!_" She slipped last the blob and hid in the next corner. "_If I continue like that, I'll never reach the end!_" The female student was getting kinda pissed at the way things went. Why were there so many freaking blobs?! She didn't want to wait again and just started running. Maybe she could outrun them? But soon enough, she noticed that it was futile. Once again… she was surrounded by a bunch of blobs. They turned into strange little creatures. They didn't look as frightening as the monsters yesterday. She could kick one and continue running. With the short legs, they wouldn't be able to catch up to her… right? No time to think about it, one of the suddenly attacked her with a flame. She could barely jump out of the way. It almost hit her damn it. "_What the hell. You wanna ruin my clothes? Freak_!" Okay… she shouldn't have said that. The things looked angry now. That wasn't what she was trying to achieve… The monsters started to all attack simultaneously. She wouldn't be able to get away like that. With her legs shaking, she sunk to the ground. "_No… I don't want to die… I don't…"_ Suddenly pictures started flashing before her inner eyes. Pictures of a long forgotten past. The small child crying, surrounded by dark creatures wanting to kill her… And the voice that saved her.

"_I am thou, thou art I"_ Kimiko looked up. That voice! She knew it. Where was it coming from? She looked around. "_You have finally remembered me. Remembered that time when you stood up to those twisted adults that hurt you. Now it is time to reawaken your power. Call my name, and I shall be your blade once again!"_ Right… It all came back to her now… Those events from almost 10 years ago… Slowly she rose to her feet, looking straight at the monsters attacking her. She had a twisted smile on her face. "_Let's do this… Thanatos!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, now Kimikos Persona has awakened. Stay tuned


	4. Character File - Akashiya?  ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Characters means new character files  
Today we have Kimikos adoptive father

_ **AKASHIYA? ???** _

ALSO KNOWN AS 

No codename available

Kimikos Father

Hero (Kimiko sometimes calls him that)

JAPANESE NAME 

赤夜???

ヒーロー

ROMAJI 

_ Akashiya? ???_

_Hero_

AFFILIATION 

Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department

DATE OF BIRTH 

February 1st, 1984

AGE 

39

HEIGHT 

176 cm (5'9")

MELEE WEAPON 

Not available

RANGED WEAPON 

Not available 

ARCANA 

Hunger

PERSONA 

Not available 

THEME 

"The Fog - Atlus Konishi Mix" 

<https://youtu.be/aNkZBj40l2o>

SHORT INFO

Kimikos father is a policeman in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department and one of the staff currently working on the Phantol Thieves incidents. He adopted her after saving her from a kidnapping when she was a small child, because her parents died at this incident. He also has another child under his care, or rather, another person takes care of him and kimiko


	5. Character File - Maebara Keiichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Maebara-kun, one of the Phans Kimiko met after her first trip to Mementos

_ **MAEBARA KEIICHI**_

ALSO KNOWN AS 

Jester

Keii

Maebara-kun

Keiichi-kun

JAPANESE NAME 

前原 圭一

ジェスター

圭

前原くん

圭一くん

ROMAJI 

_Maebara Keiichi_

_Jesuta_

_Keii_

_Maebara-kun_

_Keiichi-kun_

AFFILIATION 

Unnamed Metaverse Users

DATE OF BIRTH 

Early 2000s

AGE 

15

HEIGHT 

174 cm (5'7")

MELEE WEAPON 

Dagger

RANGED WEAPON 

Handgun 

ARCANA 

Jester

PERSONA 

Nekomata 

THEME 

"The days when my mother was there -sleeping forest remix-" 

<https://youtu.be/mEONHZsEzrU>

SHORT INFO

Keiichi is a first year student of Shujin Academy and a big fan of the Phantom Thieves. He met Kimiko through the Phan-Site and met up with her and another Phan, who he has a slight crush on.

[ ](https://ibb.co/BZXxfP3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keiichi Art traced from
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DZMmGEDV4AAc_ZZ?format=png&name=900x900
> 
> Will be exchanged for new art soon


	6. Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phantom thieves learn some Infos about Kimiko. (Also, they start to target Madarame)

As Morgana was about to transform into his car-form, his ears twitched. He was sure he just heard and felt something. _"Guys... there is another Persona user in here!" _The three Phantom Thieves looked at their friend. They seemed to be suprised and confused at the same time. Another Persona user? Where did they suddenly come from? Morgana was the first to talk: _"Let's investigate!" _With this the cat turned into the bus of the Phantom Thieves. The three masked students jumped in and started to drive towards the energy of the person Morgana had felt. 

When they arrived, they jumped out if the bus and looked around. All they saw was a lone woman standing there. She wore a short black chinese dress with different pink flower patterns. Her gloves were of neon green color. She wore black knee high boots with neon green sole. Her mask was black with pink edges._"Woah! It's true!", _Skull exlaimed loudly. Of course this caught the attention of said Persona user. She just stared at them for a while. _ "Uh...ehm....hello?"_, the blond haired boy stuttered. _"Way to go Skull..."_, the cat-like Metaverse user said. Skull, as they called the blond one, started quarreling with the little neko as soon as the words had left Morganas mouth. The girl in the red leather just shook her head and looked at the stranger. _"So... you are here again too Senpai?"_ said the girl. Senpai? So she knew them? Panther seemed confused but Joker just nodded. _"I take it you are a Persona user too, Akashiya-san?" __"Akashiya? You mean... the girl from yesterday?" _Joker and Kimiko nodded in unison. _"I have just awoken to my powers though... well.... reawoken would fit better..." _Now Skull an Mona were all ears. The cat looked at the girl with the red-brownish hair. _"Reawoken? You had this power and lost it? I didn't know that this was even possible!" _Kimiko looked ad them and thought how she could put it the easiers way. _"Well.... I only ever used my Persona once.... I was still a little kid then. I couldn't even remember my Persona until right now." _Mona seemed fancinated by the talk of this girl. So she has been a Persona user since young age. He never heard of something like this before. _"Guys.... I think we should stop talkin'!",_ Skull suddenly exclaimed. The others looked in the direction the delinquent pointed to. There were powerful looking Shadows coming towards them. _"Uh-oh..." "Quick! Get in!" _Mona once again transfromed into a bus and everybody jumped in. Morgana drove away as wuick as he could, the Shadowns always right behind them.

Outside of the train station, the four students plus cat tried to catch their breath._"That.... was effin'... close..." _the blond said. Joker, now in his normal attire, looked at his Kohai. Kimikos eyes were meeting his intense gaze. _"So... I guess I'll just go now..." "Wait a minute!" _The girl with the glasses looked at the cat. _"Oh right! You're the talking cat!" "I am not a cat!", _Mona said rather annoyed. _"Right... sorry...." "Anyways... You are a Persona user, so how about you join the Phantom Thieves?" _Kimiko looked at the group and thought about it. Her Senpai didn't seem against the propotion of the cat. But.... did she really want to join them? After all, her father was a police officer... _ "I... is it okay for me to think about it?" _She really wasn't sure if she would fit in with the Thieves, if she could save people like they do. And of course... she still had her father in mind. Joker nodded slightly. _"I'll give you an answer soon. And don't worry! You secret is save with me!"_

The next day, on her way to school, the girl with the glasses noticed her Senpai on the escalator not too much infront of her. Takamaki looked kind of as if she was in distress. Did something happen? Kimiko wanted to walk up to them when she noticed something from the corner of her eyes. There was this slim, tall guy watching Takamaki with an intense stare. A stalker maybe? The girl decided to observate a little more. Maybe she should take notes or pictures? She just wanted to help, even if it was just a little bit. When she finally reached the top of the escalator, the problem seemed to have been taken cate of already. Sakamoto and Amamiya were protecting their female friend from this strange guy. Kimiko decided to just stand there and listen... and maybe record the conversation... Just in case it was needed! She took her phone out and started recording.

After a few minutes she had a clearer picture of this supposed stalker. He seemed to be an artist and he wanted to portrait Takamaki. Well, she could see where he was coming from, after all, Takamaki really looked gorgeous and even was a model! Suddenly a limousine pulled over and Kimiko was as dumbfounded as the rest of the Phantom Thieves about who was in there. She recognized the old man! He was all over the newspapers and on TV! _"Ichiryusai Madarame..." "Match found!"_ The first-year student of Shujin Academy looked at her phone. The strange navigation app showed something. **_"Palace found? Does this mean...?" _**She didn't get to finish her thoughts because she felt someone grabbing her by the shoulder. _"Everything alright?" _She looked behind herself to see her fellow Phan, Keiichi. _"Oh... Maebara-kun? What are you doing here? Don't you normally use another train?" "Yes, but I had breakfast with Kitazawa-san, so I had to use this one today." _Kitazawa? Ah! He meant the other Phan they met a few days ago! Her clueless face turned into a big grin. _"Sooooo~ You and Kitazawa-san, mh~?"_ THe blond boy turned into a bright shade of red and adjusted his glasses. _"I don't know what you are talking about... Let's go! We're gonna be late for school!" _, with these words the other first-year stutdent went his way, Kimiko following shortly after him.

A few days later the girl with the red-brownish hair was standing infront of a rather run down house. She had done some research and now she was ready for her first day on the job! Her gaze fell onto the open Meta-Nav. _"Okay... It should work now..." _She started the navigation and like with Mementos, she felt the familiar shit in the air. When she looked infront of herself, she was really fascinated. Before her was a beautiful, yet abstract, golden building. So this was the museum? She thought that a persons twisted desires would look a lot more sinister and terrifying. This was actually pretty... aesthetic? Then again, Madarame WAS an artist after all... She checked her clothes. So she was wearing that strange uniform again. This meant that she could get started, right? Now all she had to do was find a way inside. She didn't know hwat she was searching for, all she knew was that the Phantom Thieves stole Kamoshidas twisted desires and that made him have a change of heart. Now she wanted to try doing the same thing herself. How should she try to get into the museon? Maybe there were some open windows on the backside? Or on the roof? But how would she get up th... As she looked up on the rooftop, she saw a figure jumping on there. How the freak did that person do that? Maybe it was one of her Senpai? Kimiko decided that it was best to check it out but... How would she get up there? _"Climbing it is... mh? Well... I guess the building has enough edges... it should be possible..." _ She had to try! There were no other options and she didn't want to give up yet. Yes, she could've asked her Senpai to teach the ways of being a Phantom Thief, but she wanted to try it herself!

Kimiko decided to try it from the backside of the museum, and as she expected, she found a way up. It was a lot easier to get onto the rooftop than she thought. Well, she didn't complain, she welcomed the easier solution. As she jumped inside, Kimiko immediately recognized that all of the paintings looked like humans. _"But... what does that mean? Madarame draws people from time to time.... but I have never seen any of his paintings that look like that...", _the new thief said to herself. Kimiko decided that it was best to investigate a bit, but as she took the girst step, she heard something. She slowly looked up and saw into a pair of glowing red eyes. The figure was wearing a black uniform and mask and... he pointed a gun at her.

In the middle of the silence of the museum... a single loud gunshot could be heard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. The chapter has been written since december, but I never got around to type it into my computer xD


	7. Calm day at the café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter. 
> 
> I also have rewritten some stuff in the other chapters, got rid of a few errors and changed Kimikos character file a bit.  
Also new pictures for Kimiko.

_„I’m kinda concerned… Akashiya-san hasn’t been in school for two days now. She isn’t answering her phone too.”_ A blond-haired boy sat on his bad, his phone stuck between his shoulder and ear. He was talking to one of his friends, a girl he got to know through the Phan-Site. She was from a different school than he and Akashiya, so he had to talk to her via call The female student seemed to share his concerns._ “It is indeed strange that she would just vanish. Have you tried talking to her parents?”_ she asked. Not visible for her, the boy shook his head._ “No, I don’t know where she lives and the teachers won’t tell me the address”_ He kinda got it, the school wasn’t allowed to share such personal information, but it didn’t change the fact, that it was annoying.

Somewhere else in Tokyo, the girl with red-brownish hair sat on her bed, knees pulled closely to her chest. Her gaze was distant, those brown eyes, which were usually full of light and life, now looked like those of a dead fish. There was a soft knock at the door, words were said, but all she heard was static. She didn’t know what was happening to her and somehow… she didn’t even care. Suddenly the static sounds were getting louder and louder. Wanting it to stop, she put her hands over her ears but of course it didn’t work. Images started flashing in her mind, the red eyes and the wide grin of the person she met in Madarames Palace. _“L…leave me alone…go!” _

**~~3 days later~~ **

_“We were really worried about you. Glad to have you back, Kimiko-chan!”_ Kimiko looked up at her friends. Keiichi and Maron had invited her to a café, so they were on their way there. To be honest, she still didn’t feel too well, but at least those annoying static sounds vanished. She didn’t want to worry her friends and her father any longer, she had already done that enough. All she had to do for it was play pretend, act as if nothing ever happened. When they arrived at the café, Kimiko was greeted with a familiar face. Her eyes met the boy behind the counter. There was only one person she knew with such messy black hair. _“Amamiya-senpai?”_ The boy with the glasses just smiled softly at her. Kimiko sat down with her friends at one of the tables. Not too much time passed before every one of them had their coffee. It smelled so nice, nothing like those cheap coffee beans you could buy at the convenience stores or such. It was really calming Kimikos nerves. _“So… what happened Kimiko-chan? Were you sick?”_ Maron suddenly asked. Kimiko looked up from her cup and nodded._ “Yeah… I… had a serious case of migraines. Sorry to make you worry…”_ She just couldn’t tell them what happened, after all nobody here knew about the Metaverse… well, her Senpai did, but her friends and that old guy who seemed to be the owner of the café didn’t. She just couldn’t tell them: ‘Hey, I got shot by a crazy guy in a black mask!’ Without noticing, she touched her right shoulder. _“Everything alright?”_, Keiichi asked. Kimiko just nodded. She really didn’t feel a lot like talking. Of course her friends both noticed that. They looked at each other with concern. The person before them just didn’t seem like the cheerful Kimiko they got to know a few weeks ago.

_“Can you tell us something about those so called Phantom Thieves of Hearts?”_ Kimiko and Ren both looked at the small TV in the corner of the café. It seemed to be an interview with someone. He was rather young, maybe only a bit older than Kimiko? On his face, there was a charming smile as he talked about the Phantom Thieves. _“This Goro Akechi is an interesting guy. They even call him the second coming of the detective prince”,_ Maron explained. Kimiko looked at her. _“I didn’t know he was a detective…” “You make it sound like you know him” “Well, I kinda do… actually…”_ The female student felt all eyes on her, Keiichis, Marons and even Rens. Was it so strange?_ “How?”_ Kimiko looked at her friends. Why were they so interested? She took a sip of her coffee and then started talking. It wasn’t that much of a big deal for her, but if the others really wanted to know, she would tell them._ “He helped me, when I passed out on the streets a few days ago”_ She remembered the day like it was yesterday, after all, it was the day she got shot in the Metaverse.

**~~About a week ago~~**

The girl with the red-brownish hair opened her eyes, he vision was fuzzy and disoriented. As she slowly adjusted to the dim light in the room, she started to look around. This wasn’t her room? Where was she? How did she get here? She slowly sat up and tried to remember how she got here. Suddenly a shock was going through her body and she touched her shoulder. _“I… was shot… but… what happened afterwards?”_ She looked at her shoulder, slowly pulling her shirt down to see that there was no sign of a hole from the bullet in her flesh. Was her trip to the Metaverse a dream? No, she was sure it was real. She carefully got out of the bed and went to the door of the bedroom. Kimiko opened the door a bit to peek through, before stepping outside of the room. She was in an apartment, not to big and it looked like the person living here wasn’t home that often. Only the most necessary things were here._ “Oh, you are awake!”_ Kimiko looked to the source of the voice. Before her stood a young boy, around her age it seemed, with brown hair and a soothing smile. _“How are you feeling?”_ Who was that? She didn’t know him. Why was she here? She had so many questions, she was so confused. The other person seemed to know what was going through her had._ “I found you passed out on the street. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn’t, so I brought you to my apartment, since it was close by. I would’ve called the police but you didn’t seem to have any external wounds on you.”_ Kimiko tried to work with this information. It seems that she was ejected from the Metaverse after she was shot and this nice guy found her. _“Thank you, then… uhh…” “Goro Akechi, nice to meet you Akashiya-chan”_ He seemed to notice the surprised look on her face as he said her name. How did he know? Akechi chuckled. _“You student ID. I looked at it because I wanted to call the person you have noted down in case of emergencies. But I sadly didn’t get the person to pick up their phone”_ He called her father? Oh well, he was rather busy at the police station, so she wasn’t mad he didn’t pick up._ “Thank you again, Akechi-kun. I should go now, I am fine again… Can I do anything to thank you for your help?”_ He was smiling again._ “Oh, no need to.”_ She thought for a moment. She didn’t want a person who helped her to be thanked with a simple ‘Thank you!’. _“Ahem… if it isn’t too much trouble for you, could we exchange chat IDs and numbers? I want to thank you in some way. I would call you, if I find a fitting one” “You really don’t need to, but of course we can exchange numbers”_ After they exchanged contact info, Kimiko made her way home. It was only at home that the strange static in her head started and kept her troubled for the whole week.

**~~~Back to the present~~~ **

_“Wow, so you got to know a celebrity without even noticing”_ It really seemed like it, yeah. Suddenly her phone went off. She took it out to look at her messages. Her eyes widened when she saw who wrote her. It was the exact same person they were talking about, Goro Akechi.

**Akechi:** Good day

**Akechi:** I wanted to know if everything is fine

**Me:** I am alright, thanks for asking

**Akechi:** If you are alright with it, would you like to meet up later?

**Akechi:** Let’s say, it’s my payment for saving you

**Me:** Sure, just tell me where and when, and I’ll be there


End file.
